


A special dad for Miles Holmes

by coopercroft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Mycroft father, Mycroft is Sweet, Other, mycroft good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopercroft/pseuds/coopercroft
Summary: Mycroft Holmes’ orderly life suddenly changes when, in a cloudy morning in London, a 7-years-old boy knocks at the door of his Pall Mall’s house. The boy wants to find his father…and he’s looking exactly for him.
Relationships: Father and Son Relationship - Relationship, Mycroft and his son, sherlock becomes uncle
Kudos: 6





	A special dad for Miles Holmes

.

London sky was cloudy and loaden with rain, just like every morning since almost a month. Mycroft didn’t even dare to go out, without having seen weather forecasts first. He didn’t want to get wet in vain, he didn’t want to put on his raincoat either; he never wore it gladly. So, he spent some time cooking his severely light breakfast.

Then he put on his usual three-piece suit, this time he selected a dark one in order to match with the day. He opted for the tenth tie on the right, there were seventy of them and all were aligned chromatically. Afterward, it was accessories’ turn, chosen carefully. The same old ritual. Pocket watch and tie clip. 

Of course, he couldn’t know that day was the last day as a bachelor. 

He heard somebody knocking noisily on the door, pretty unusual for that hour. He went to verify who was there. Just to be sure, he brought his protective umbrella.  
Someone was still tapping on the doorway, but Mycroft could see nobody if he looked through the peephole. 

«Who’s there? Who are you looking for at this address?» 

«Sir, please, I’m searching for this man!» The voice of a kid, who was waving a sheet of paper he kept in one hand, came from outside. 

Mycroft was reassured; he didn’t realize it but his life changed in the same moment in which he opened the door, too curious. 

There was a 7-years-old boy in front of him, he was thin and he had black and wavy hair. His grey eyes were lively. He carried a backpack and he definitely was dirty and tried.  
Mycroft had to bend down in order to take the paper sheet the boy was handing out to him. 

«Who are you looking for, little one? Where are your parents?» Mycroft raised his eyebrows for the surprise.

«I’m searching for my father, Sir, my mummy died and she gave me this address, she said I could find him here. Do you know him, Sir? There’s his name written on it.» The kid was looking at him in a serious and suspicious way.

Mycroft’s brain was on fire, that meant endless troubles were coming. He reflected rapidly while staring at the little boy in front of him, who seemed to be his accurate copy. Then he decided to read the paper, Mycroft foresaw he would have read his name on it and so it was.  
  
  
Mycroft Alexander Holmes. With his house’s address attached.  
He couldn’t breathe for some seconds.  
Then he let the tired and upset kid come in. 

«Come in, little boy, I think I know the man you’re looking for. What’s your name? Where are you from?»

«My name is Miles Alexander Scott Devon, Sir. Just like my father and my uncle, my mum used to say those were they’re middle names. I’m from Edinburgh, Sir. My mum taught me how to get to London by plane. I have a letter for my father, he’s the only one I can give it to.» Miles looked like he was tired, upset. Mycroft took the kid’s backpack from his little shoulders and put it on the armchair. 

«Do you want to eat something Miles? Aren’t you hungry?» Mycroft kept his attitude detached but courteous. 

«I can’t, Sir, I must find my father! Just tell me where he is! You said you know it!» 

Miles’ eyes were shiny. Mycroft took a deep breath, inhaling as much as he could. 

«Your father is right in front of you, if we consider what’s written on your paper. I am Mycroft Alexander Holmes.» 

The British man was serious when he glanced at the kid, who remained quiet for some seconds.  
Mycroft became a bit more attentive, after noticing the doubts of the little boy. 

«Do I scare you, Miles?» 

Mycroft lost all of his cold-heartedness. He knelt down on the ground in front of the kid, no matter if his haute couture trousers got ruined for that, then he gently ran a hand through the boy’s dark hair. He was surprised by his behavior, but his heart was running fast. Miles resembled him a lot.  
Mycroft was thinking about where and who he could have conceived that baby with.  
That fact really agitated him, especially for the boy. 

Miles got closer to Mycroft. He protracted his little hands and hugged the man so lovingly that he managed to melt his cold heart. The eldest strongly wished that he was his proper son. 

«Come here little boy, do you want something to eat? Is milk okay? There are some biscuits too.» 

Miles followed his father, then he sat on the chair that was nearby the table while Mycroft started preparing some breakfast for him. The youngest suddenly stood up and headed towards the backpack, he opened it and pulled out a letter, wrapped in a plastic bag, which he gave to Mycroft. 

«This is for you, Sir, it’s from my mum.» The kid sat down again, he started eating in such a frenetic way that Mycroft had to scold him. 

«Slow down, boy, you’ve got all the time you want.» After saying that, he took his cellphone to call Anthea and to tell her that he would have come late. Maybe he wouldn’t have gone to work either. 

The man grabbed Miles’ birth certificate and the letter, he settled in front of the chimney and read it. 

  
  
_Dear Myc, by the time you’ll read this letter, probably I won’t be alive anymore e and you’ll have met your son.  
Perhaps, it’ll be difficult for you to remember that embassy dinner where we first met, and therefore that night during which we exhausted all the love that an entire life could contain.  
I was Amanda Devon, secretary of the French ambassador, and you were a really distinguished and well-mannered man.  
Your courtship was intense and, thanks to that extra drink, we loved each other for that night only. You gave me the most beautiful thing, hopefully that thing is now looking at you. Miles.  
You were told nothing because of your dangerous job, so we kept dating for a few times but then you reduced our dates owing to your tasks.  
I would have told you, a day not too far away, but I got sick and I tried my hardest to protect your son.  
Miles doesn’t want to go to an institute. My illness swiftly got worst and I promised him that you would have helped him.  
He’s prepared for my untimely death, he’s a tenacious kid Myc.  
I educated him, I booked the flight ticket and the taxi that carried him to you.  
If you have doubts just look at him, he’s your portrait. If you want to do the DNA test, I already prepared him for that possibility. I want you to be totally aware that Miles is your son. _

_ Look after of him. He will love you and he will take care of you.  
Amanda Devon. _

Mycroft remembered Amanda, he also remembered that night, full of love, which seemed to open a new world for him.

It was his intention to carry on that relationship, but his work didn’t agree and took him away from her. Amanda, with those brown hair and that contagious laughter. Sweet and kind. Mycroft truly remembered that short period of his live, he was glad that Amanda brought Miles up. Even though the fate had been cruel to her.

«Sir, are you my father then?» Miles got closer to Mycroft, the man was still absorbed by painful memories and didn’t notice the kid. 

«I think so, little boy. Amanda, your mum, was a wonderful woman. I hung out with her before your birth. I’m sorry that she’s not here anymore.» Mycroft looked at the child, that seemed to be sad and tired.

«Can I sit next to you, Sir?» Miles approached the armchair, he wanted to sit down with his father.

«Of course, little boy, jump and I’ll catch you.» Mycroft picked Miles up and then placed him upon his legs. 

At first, the kid remained static but then, thanks to his weariness, leaned his head against Mycroft’s shoulder.

«Can I, Sir?» Asked him, politely. 

«Sure, my child, don’t worry.» Miles let himself go and, after few minutes, he fell asleep tied to Mycroft. 

The British man was overpowered by the events of that morning. Every single emotion that a life could contain had concentrated in that little arc of time. Too much irrational stirrings. And yet Miles was concrete and vital, and the two of them were hugging each other tightly. The man perceived that little, lightweight body, which was breathing slowly; he felt like he couldn’t do anything to protect him. So, he simply maintained his position with Miles upon his body while all the doubts  
  
  
about his twisted future kept swirling in his mind. He understood that he had to choose what to do with that child that very probably was his son. His job didn’t let him create a family or raise a child. That dangerous job isolated him and now he discovered the existence of a son, moreover there was nobody else who could have grown him up. He never created profound bonds with other people, only his brother and John could have helped him. But, after Sherrinford’s facts, they were living with Rosie. 

The man stood up holding Miles, who complained a little for that change, and carried him to his room. He laid the child down on the bid bed, took his shoes off and noticed that his socks were perforated and his little feet were covered with blood and painful blisters. 

Mycroft was baffled, he couldn’t comprehend the reason why Miles had gone through that without saying a word. He grabbed a wet towel and started to clean boy’s injuries carefully, trying not to wake him up. Luckily, Miles’ tiredness was a lot, he only barely lamented then he hugged the pillow. Mycroft let him rest, he covered the child with the bed sheet and then left the bedroom.

He was completely destabilized; chaos had invaded his ordinary life. 

Miles’ needs surpassed him. Lots of years had passed since he used to take care of his brother. At that time there were their parents too, and now he didn’t know how to give Miles adequate attentions. He surely needed a bath, but Myc had no confidence with the boy yet. Probably Amanda always took care of him. He needed clothes and underwear, not to mention his need for nourishing food, not properly the same of Myc’s diet. 

For that reason, the used his phone for calling the only woman that could help him.  
Anthea immediately answered. 

«Anthea, I need you. Not in an official way, of course.» 

«That’s fine, Sir, I’m at your disposal.»

«Don’t ask, Anthea, I will explain everything later. I need you to buy clothes for a child, a 7-years-old boy who’s a bit underweight. I need everything. You got it; you know what to buy.» 

«A child, sir?» Mycroft’s secretary sounded surprised, she found out that his employer was having a hard time. 

«Yes, Anthea, I can’t explain it at the moment. Anyway, I hope you know how to bath a baby, I’m afraid I don’t. Can you do that for me?» 

«Oh! It’s an unusual request but I can, Sir. Can I do something more?» 

«Food, something that a child could appreciate. I let you free rein on that, you have nephews, am I right? You know what to do then.» 

«Perfect, Sir, I’ll do my best.» 

«One last thing, Anthea: bring me a DNA test.» Anthea understood the entire situation. 

«Clear, Sir! I’ll be there as soon as possible. How’s the child feeling?» 

«He’s sleeping right now; I hope to see you before lunch. He’s name is Miles, anyway.» 

«That’s a nice name, Sir. Just keep calm.»

Mycroft ended the phone call, then let himself fall down on the armchair. Time seemed frozen and he felt completely defenseless. His mind started to analyze every single solution, afterward he just gave up and closed his eyes.

Now he wasn’t alone anymore, whether he liked it or not. 

Anthea arrived just before lunch, carrying some voluminous bags. She saw that her employer was really concerned, so she remained silent and helped him organizing all the purchases. Mycroft took the lead on the issue and started to tell her the events of that morning. 

«Everything is going to be alright, Sir, don’t worry. You’re scared now, but a child is something really positive. I can take care of him now, let’s wake him up.»

Mycroft nodded and went upstairs with Anthea, they entered in the bedroom where Miles was still sleeping. The man gently shacked him and the boy woke up, then he rubbed his eyes and hugged him.  
His father didn’t react at once, but then he let himself go and hugged the boy back. Anthea was really touched by that scene, Mycroft looked like a different person. She smiled. 

«Miles, this lady here will help you take a bath. I’m not so capable and I don’t think that your mum let you wash yourself on your own.» 

«Actually, she did, when she wasn’t home. But it’s okay, sir, she’ll help me. Is she your wife?» Miles was looking at Anthea witch fondness, he also gave her a friendly smile. 

«No, Miles. She’s my secretary, she’s a very kind woman and she will take care of you for today. So, just do what she tells you to do and don’t complain.» Mycroft helped him climb down the bed and went to the kitchen in order to cook the lunch for the two of them, Anthea had to come back to the office because she had to handle some procedures Mycroft left unfinished. 

Mycroft freed himself from his suit and unhooked the tie in order to feel more comfortable. He wasn’t that much gifted at cooking, but he knew how to cook a couple of eggs and some pork belly. He put all his dedication in what he was capable to do and at the end he obtained something edible. Then he toasted the bread and felt satisfied. 

Meanwhile, Miles run down the stairs followed by Anthea which was telling him to slow down, but he was too hungry. The baby boy was clean and surrounded by a smell of talc; Anthea made him wear a blue striped shirt and short pants of the same color, now his socks were new just like his sneakers. Even his hair was combed in a very nice way. 

«Before eating, Miles, can you do something for me? Do you remember that test your mum told you about? Anthea is going to take a bit of your saliva, it won’t hurt you. I’d like you to bring my surname, Miles. So that you can be a little Holmes.» 

«My surname won’t be Devon anymore?» Miles seemed upset. 

«I’d like to give you my surname, but you can keep your mum’s last name too. I let you choose.» 

Myc didn’t want to stress the kid out more than how he already was. Anthea helped him swabbing the boy’s throat, then she said goodbye to the men and left the house.

«Have fun, misters Mycroft and Miles Holmes» She said cheerfully before going away. 

Holmes family started its new life with a lunch. Miles was very hungry and devoured everything without complaining. He was well-mannered and calm, every now and then he looked at Myc, he was analyzing the man so carefully that Mycroft thought he was gifted in taking conclusions. So, the man tested his cleverness. 

«Miles, what are you thinking about? Is there something about me, which I haven’t told you about? Can you deduce it by the way I behave and by the clothes I wear?» 

«My mum used to say that I never had to tell someone what I noticed. People in my school were mad at me, so I learned to not speak. Sometimes I could deduce that my classmates were not telling the truth: they used to say that they hadn’t been at the soccer field but I underlined land and grass on their shoes, their backpack clearly had been put on the clay court close to it. They were so stupid, they tried to hide things but they had the evidences right upon them.» Miles looked exactly in the man’s eyes. «Sir, you like details so much that you don’t wear a wristwatch because it would ruin your shirt’s cuffs, you don’t like it. Just like the reason why put that brooch on your tie: you don’t want it to stick out of your suit; it’ll spoil your appearance. You care about details, Sir.»

«It’s a tie clip, and I wear a gilet under the suit. Very remarkable, Miles, and appropriate to our surname.» Myc laughed, pleased. 

«Furthermore, there’s no woman here. The bathroom is too empty, there are only a razor and some masculine soaps. Neither one single flower. But you have a brother, which you love very much because he appears in the only photo you keep in your bedroom. In the whole house, actually.» Miles became serious before carrying his speech on. «Sir, have you always been this lonely?» 

Myc affectionately stroke his black hair. «You little, indiscrete boy! Stop calling me Sir, Miles, you know what’s my name but if it’s too difficult for you to pronounce, you can call me Myc.» 

Miles nodded. «Okay, Myc.» The he helped Mycroft tiding the empty kitchen. It was usually a task that the maid unrolled, but he made an exception.

«Now, little boy, I have to work a little in my study. Do you have something to do? Do you want to rest a bit? Do you want to read? There aren’t so many books recommended for children.»

The kid took his backpack, then he pulled out some comics and looked at Myc. «Can I go with you? I swear I won’t disturb you.»

«That’s okay, as long as you stay in silence because I have to take part to a video conference. Do you know what is it?» Mycroft inspected him hoping to receive a positive answer.

«Yes, Myc, I know! And I won’t say a word. I don’t want to stay upstairs in your bedroom. It’s too far.» His curiosity didn’t let him resist. «What’s your job Myc?»

Mycroft wasn’t sure if it was a better idea to tell him the truth or to tell a modified truth. Then he just decided to tell the facts exactly as they were. 

«I work for his Majesty’s government. I’m a functionary with kind of wide powers and with a lot of responsibilities as well. Sometimes I run some risks because of some nasty people, but I usually I menage to get by without any damage. That’s why, Miles, I’m often alone, to protect my family and everyone who loves me.» 

Miles was astonished, then he shouted. «Just like James Bond!»

Mycroft laughed; the kid hit the target. «Yes, but I struggle less than him. I don’t drive an Aston Martin and there’s no cool gadget for me, only lots of documents and secret tasks.»

«You’re always busy then!» Miles deduced how hard living with his father would have been, but Myc relieved him.

«I’ll figure something out, little boy, do not think about that. And now read your comic on the sofa, in silence. Everything you’re going to listen to is top-secret.» He was joking, Miles smiled.

It was relaxing to have that little child, whose eyes were quick, running in the house. It warmed Mycroft’s cold heart up.

Meanwhile, Miles laid down the sofa next to Myc’s writing desk. The man had already started talking with people with kind of weird names, some of them were code names. Mycroft could speak so many languages; that father, which Miles often tried to paint in his mind, was a really over the top person, even more than how the kid had imagined. He fell asleep, fantasizing about secret mission and meeting with the queen, and his comic tumbled down on the carpet.

Mycroft didn’t notice anything; he was too busy because of his work. But when he did, he felt terrible for letting the boy sleep in those awful conditions, so he searched for a blanket to put on his little body. That was the demonstration of how unable he was as a father. With heart was in turmoil, while the man caressed his son, because of those feelings he never felt; unless when Sherlock was a baby and Myc had to take care of him.

But it happened millenniums before and Miles was his son, Mycroft had a long road ahead and it scared him. The man was worried because he felt like he wasn’t ready, he never included a son in his plans. And yet, the kid was right in front of him, so confident about his father. The latter’s past wasn’t spotless, his job was more than the one of a simple employee despite he had never committed something too criminal.  
Mycroft tried to calm himself down by taking some deep breaths, then he resumed his work even though his mind was confused.

There was a missed call from Anthea on his phone; as soon as he noticed it, he understood that the woman had news about the swab. He left the study and called her back. 

«Excuse me if I’m late, Anthea, but I was working. It there anything new?» 

«Sure, Sir. Congratulations, you’re Miles’ father, for all intents and purposes. We compared your data with the ones of the kid. He’s your biological son.» Mycroft was speechless because off the mix of panic and satisfaction he was experiencing. «Are you still there, Sir?» Anthea laughed briefly. «Everything’s okay, boss. You’ll be a perfect father. Just keep calm.» 

«Thank you, Anthea.» That was the only answer the man managed to give her before he closed the phone call. 

He came back to the study, with the hands on his face. He sat down at the desk and stared at the boy, who was still sleeping. Myc had to figure out what to do, it was so much easier for him to plan a coup d’état than to organize his life with a child!  
The man was disoriented. He evaluated whether if was the circumstance to hire a governess for looking after the boy when he wasn’t home. He decided to talk to Sherlock and John, then he would have officially announced the existence of Miles to his own parents. At last, Violet would have become grandmother. She often made life difficult for his firstborn, she wanted him to create his own family but for the moment she would have had to be happy with the idea of having a grandson for the moment.

Mycroft got close to the kid and woke him up. Miles looked at him, then hugged him as usual. 

«Miles, would you like to meet my brother? He lives with his partner and Rosie, your little cousin.» 

«The man in the photo? The one with a lot of hair?»

«Well, he’s got more hair than me, indeed!» Mycroft chuckled, then continued talking while his eyes were shiny. «Miles, this morning Anthea gave me the swab’s results. And you are my biological son, of course if you want it. You can take my surname: Holmes. Clearly, you can decide to maintain your mum’s last name. The choice is yours.» Mycroft exanimated his son, who was surprised and wasn’t able to reply immediately. 

  
An idea jumped out of the boy’s brain. «Will I have the permission to call you dad? Myc, will I?» He was worried about the eventual negative answer of the man. 

«Sure, my little, whenever you’re ready, I only have to get myself used to it. Try to understand, Miles, that it won’t be easy for you to be my son, I’ve be alone for such a long time. You’ll have to be more adult than other children of your age and you’ll have to bear the fact that you have a father often complicated. 

The only answer that Miles, free from prejudices, expensive clothes and emotional coldness of that unusual father, gave him was a strong hug and an impetuous kiss on the man’s cheek. Mycroft was out of breath and wasn’t able to react, he was only able to tousle the boy’s hair. 

«Perfect, then. Miles, let’s go meet uncle Sherlock. Let’s prepare ourselves to go out, check if you need to take something from your backpack.» 

Mycroft called his car and activated the anti-thief device of the house. When they left, Miles was strongly holding his father’s hand, he was a bit afraid of knowing his uncle and Myc noticed it.

«Don’t be scared, Miles, I’m with you. Your uncle won’t eat you. There’ll be your little cousin too, Rosie.» He helped the kid to get on the black car, which dumbfounded him.

«Myc, is that the queen’s car? It looks like the one I used to see in the films.»

«Not exactly, my little, this is a car provided by my organization. I have the pleasure to use it.»

Miles was a bit disoriented in that enormous car, luckily Mycroft managed to fasten his seatbelt; that automobile hadn’t been built to carry children.  
In a while they arrived in Baker Street. They approached the house; Miles strengthened the grasp on his father’s hand. The man stopped, perplexed, and bend a bit down. 

«What does disturb you, Miles? You’re not scared, are you?» Miles answered in the negative, but he was so anxious that hugged his father. Mycroft notice his son was trembling, so they walked in the surroundings until Miles calm himself down. 

Miss Hudson had already glimpsed them, she was speechless. Mycroft with a child! And that child resembled him a lot.  
She run back in the house to notify Sherlock. 

«You have to prepare yourselves for something surprising! Mycroft is outside with a boy that, great God, looks just like him.» Miss Hudson was joyful. 

Sherlock, intrigued, looked out the window and saw that his brother was about to go upstairs, he was leading a 7-years-old boy. He let John see too. 

«What trouble is your brother in? Good God, I don’t dare to tell you what I’m thinking about.»

«Yeah, I’m thinking about that too.» Sherlock got close to the door and waited for his brother to come. 

Mycroft got in, followed by Miles. He put his umbrella against the door, while the kid was staring at Sherlock and John, uncertain. Miss Hudson was smiling in the kitchen, with Rosie. Miles didn’t seem like he was going to let his father’s hand go, and Myc was disappointed with that. 

«Well, considering that you’re staring at us and you’re scaring the kid, I introduce you my son: Miles Alexander Scott Devon, soon Holmes too. Now, just stop frighten him and come to know him.»

  
Sherlock was really astonished; he immediately started to thing about how his brother could have conceived a baby, seeing how few were the woman he had dated. John, instead, approached Miles and smiled while extending his own hand. 

«Nice to meet you, Miles Holmes. I’m John Watson, Sherlock’s partner and father of that little girl who’s looking at you from the kitchen and whose name is Rosie.» Miles separated from Myc and shook John’s hand; the man find him very lovable and his heart shrank.

At first, a dazed Sherlock stared at his older brother, who returned him an amused snigger. Then Miles got closer to him too. 

«I’m glad to meet you, little Holmes, I’m Sherlock, Mycroft’s brother. I was the most important person for him until today, but I suppose you’ve taken my place. You’re lucky that he’s your father.» 

Miles shook his uncle’s hand. 

«I recognized you, uncle Sherlock. There’s a photo of you two in Myc’s bedroom, it’s the only photo in the whole house.» Miles looked carefully at his uncle, while Mycroft followed him from afar. «You’re different, I mean, you don’t clothe yourself like Myc. Are you a secret agent too?» 

Sherlock laughed. «No, Miles. It’s enough to have one secret agent in the family! I’m a private detective: I solve the most complex inquiries, the ones your lazy father escapes.»

Mycroft let his son familiarize himself and didn’t answer to his brother’s provocations. John carried the kid to Rosie and Miss Hudson, so that Mycroft could tell the entire story to Sherlock.

«Oh God! I would have never expected it, brother. You have a son! How will you organize that bulky job you do? Are you going to leave him with mum? With us? John and I can help you, but Miles won’t be happy about that. He needs you, especially now that his mother died.»  
  


Mycroft’ face clouded over. «I don’t understand the reason why Miles isn’t depressed for that. He essentially buried her three days ago, but never mentions her. I don’t like it, it’s like he hadn’t realized it because he’s too confused by the entire situation. I’m afraid he will explode all in once.»

«When everything will be quiet, he’ll be aware, you’ll see. But I think that you’ll have to support him a lot. It won’t be easy for you to calm down a kid who cries for his dead mum, you’re not used to it.» Sherlock was ready to help his brother, he knew Myc needed support. 

«I will do my best, kid brother, I won’t leave him. I only have to figure a solution out, just like you did with Rosie.» 

«Yes, but we’re two and we also have Miss Hudson. What about you? You must hire a governess that takes care of him when you’re not home, hoping Miles get used to it. You can count on us, and on our mother too, she would be happy.» 

Mycroft was disturbed, he knew that looking after a baby was difficult. «I will reduce my work, there’s nothing else I can do. At least until Miles grows up.» 

«I can’t imagine you quitting your job, Mycroft. Find an arrangement for the little boy, instead, we’re a family so you can count on us.» 

The oldest was grateful to Sherlock, he knew that his brother would have helped him. «There’s something I’d like to ask you, brother: I’d like you to be Miles’ godfather. If something happens to me, I don’t want him to be alone.» 

  
«You could have spared this trifle. Mycroft, you’ll be fine and you’ll raise your child, stop saying stupid things. But I promise you that I’ll be his godfather.» Mycroft took a deep breath and relaxed himself. 

At the same time, John had prepared some tea with Miles and brought it to the two brothers.  
Miles climbed his father’s legs and lean his head on Myc’s shoulder. 

«Rosie’s nice Myc, but she puts in her mouth everything she sees. Do you think I used to do it too?»

«I really do, little boy, it’s a children’s trait. At times they have itch in their mouths because they’re getting their teeth, so they bite everything.» 

«Do you think that someday I’ll have a sister?» 

Mycroft smiled through gritted teeth, John and Sherlock made fun of his embarrassment.

«For now, you have to settle for Rosie, my child.»

Miles drunk a bit of his father’s tea. Then he got off Myc’s legs and started to visit the house; there was an entire world to discover so he looked around with curiosity. While the Holmes brothers talked with John, he noticed some photos on the writing desk.

Miles became serious. «Uncle, Myc, can I ask something to you?» 

«Sure, little boy.» Mycroft looked at him, with a bit of panic. 

«Do I have an aunt? And, her name is Eurus?» 

That answer made Sherlock uncomfortable, Mycroft grabbed his knees with his hands. «How do you know that?» They waited for the kid to reply.

«There’s a photo, uncle, with three names written on the back side: Mycroft, Sherlock and Eurus. But she doesn’t appear in it, why? Is she dead like my mum?» 

Mycroft felt bothered, that was not the right moment to tell Miles about Eurus. «Eurus is our sister, therefore your aunt. But she’s very sick, Miles, and she’s in a special hospital now. One day, when you’ll be adult, you will meet her.» His voice sounded angry to his son’s ears, the kid understood he wasn’t happy and got scared. 

«I’m sorry Myc, I won’t do that ever again.» Miles grieved. He got closer to Mycroft and took his hand, bending his own head down, disheartened.

«Everything’s alright Miles, don’t worry.» Mycroft felt bad for the nasty answer he gave to the kid and dropped his gaze on him. «Everything’s fine, my child.» 

Miles hugged him and never let him go, the mad had to pick him up.

Sherlock got closer and caressed the boy’s back. «Don’t be afraid, Miles. We’re a family, we always help each other, even when one of us makes a mistake. That’s when you love that person the most.» 

Mycroft felt guilty and let the kid sat on the armchair, gently. He couldn’t find the words to calm him down so he felt unable to be a father.  
  
Sherlock grabbed his brother’s arm. «Act like a man before acting like a father.» He whispered. «He’s a scared boy, he has only known you a few hours ago, moderate yourself.»

  
The oldest one blamed himself and fell silent. Probably John was the most expert in raising a child, thanks to Rosie; he reassured Miles and created a diversion by telling him all the mischief his daughter was up to.  
John showed him all her toys and encouraged the kid to play with Rosie, who was already screaming, chuffed. She started touching Miles, pulling his hair, pinching every part of his body with her chubby hands.  
Miles was laughing as if he had already forgotten his father’s reproach. He piled the construction set and Rosie systematically destroyed his creations; but the kid always kept an eye on the girl to make sure she didn’t injure herself. A little version of Mycroft that looked after her, just like his own father did with Sherlock.  
At the end, Rosie hugged him and left on his cheek a wet and sticky kiss.

«Rosie!» Miles complained, with a disgusted expression on his face. Then he dried his jowl using his hand. But he was happy, he seemed more adult than other children of his age.

Mycroft loosened, reflecting his child’s serenity. Sherlock wanted them to stay for the dinner, Myc didn’t know what to do and decided to indulge his little brother’s desire.  
During the supper, father and son resumed their quiet relationship, with the kid that never let him go. Miles was sitting next to his dad and, at the end, he curled up the man’s arm. Myc pulled him closer, after checking the kid was fine. 

«It’s better for us to come back home, don’t you agree Miles? Are you tired?» 

«Myc» he whined, softly. «My head is starting to hurt. I forgot to tell you I suffer from mig…migraine.»

Mycroft looked at his eye. «Do you, Miles? I suffer from migraine too, my little. You’re a complete Holmes.»

Sherlock picked up the kid and laid him down on the sofa. I really understood what the kid was going through inasmuch his brother faced the same problem since he was a child, Mycroft’s crisis lasted several hours and he had to escape from light and noise. 

«I’ve got my medicines in the backpack, uncle.» Miles said in a hushed voice.

His father searched in the rucksack and found the same pills I used. John got closer and saw that the dosage was smaller than Myc’s one, then he poured some milk in a glass and gave both the liquid and the pills to Mycroft, that was blocked in front of his suffering kid. He pushed his friend to take care of him. 

«Mycroft, a father also contains flues, grazes, fevers and headaches. Okay? C’mon, he needs you.» 

Mycroft reawakened and took Sherlock’s place; he helped his son in taking his medicines. In his concern, he was able to caress the kid. 

«I’m here with you. I’ll take you home as soon as you feel better. There’s a big room, with no noise or lights.» Miles tried to approach him, but he only felt worse. So, Myc pulled him closer and the kid closed his eyes because he felt safe. 

Almost an hour passed, while Sherlock and John were tiding the kitchen. Mycroft had covered his son’s eyes with a dark fabric and his son had gave him headphones to muffle sounds. Miles was resting, his little body moved as he breathed, slowly. Mycroft knew how painful a migraine was: at least twice a year he had to close himself in his house, all day long. Often, the cause was the stress; Miles was full of it. 

  
Mycroft decided to carry him home because the migraine had reduced a bit. Sherlock called the car, then helped his nephew by picking him up. John instructed Myc to what he had to do at home. Miles complained, his head got covered with a blanket.  
The three of them went outside to lay the kid in the car, comfortably. Mycroft hold him in his arms, in the backseats, and promised to the other two that they would have been informed about any changes. 

«Mycroft, you can call us if you need. Just rely on your brain to avoid panic! Brother, I don’t want to scare you, but that’s only the beginning.» The oldest nodded, he was ready to look after his son even if his heart trembled a bit. 

The automobile left slowly, in order to evade any shake. Mycroft, helped by the driver managed to carry his son in the house, without other complications. He laid the kid down on the bed, surrounded by low lights, and got Miles into the pajamas bought by Anthea.  
Miles agitated a bit, but soon he fell asleep.  
Mycroft covered him and then he went downstairs to take some water and some pills. Finally, he got himself ready to sleep with his son. 

He stretched out on one side, looking at that minute body. He felt a painful tenderness. How could a little boy face that situation?  
Mycroft felt useless, a searing tear felt down his cheek. Then he fell asleep holding the child’s hand. 

The following morning, Mycroft woke up with his son intertwined with him. The boy had put a little hand under the upper part of his father’s pajamas, exactly against the man’s heart. The British man wondered why he did it, maybe to make sure that his father was alive?  
Mycroft tried to leave the bed gently, but Miles woke up and blocked him.

«Do you feel better? What if I go cooking something for breakfast?» Miles nodded, silently. Mycroft didn’t give credit to it and went to the kitchen. Miles followed him a bit later, but he was sad and his father couldn’t find the cause. «Come here, my child. Today you can eat milk and cookies, are you happy?» Miles sat down, without a word. «What’s up? You’re not cheerful as usual.» He tried to caress his son, but the kid pushed him away.

The man was speechless, then he served him some milk and let him eat his breakfast. Was it possible that Miles had realized that he wasn’t the father he wanted?  
He just waited to see what the kid would have done next, but he restricted himself to only eat silently. Mycroft answered to a few phone calls and informed his brother that Miles felt better, he didn’t tell Sherlock about Miles’ attitude.

Meanwhile, Miles was searching for something in the backpack. Mycroft saw him taking a small book. He got closer to the kid, ignoring the possibility of a refusal.

«Miles, tell me, did I do something wrong? Why are you pushing me away?»

«I miss my mum; I’d like to come back to my home. I didn’t imagine that it would have been so difficult to stay with you. You’re so…so…» 

«I’m not the father you wished. I can understand, I wouldn’t like to have a father like me either! But I let you choose Miles. If you don’t want to stay here, I’ll find you a family that would raise you with love.» Mycroft massaged his eyes. «That’s all I can give you. I don’t know how to be a father, Miles, and surely, I’m not a loving father. I’m sorry.» 

«I love you, dad! But you’re so hard, you’re so…so complicated! I want to stay with you anyway. I’ll teach you how to be a good father, with time you’ll be the best father in the world!» 

  
Miles hugged him and kissed his cheek with an extraordinary strength for a kid so small. 

«Dad, just try to kiss me. That’s the way we can start.» Mycroft didn’t even remember how to kiss a child. He was touched, he picked the boy up and kissed his front, his cheeks and his nose. «That’s enough father!» Miles laughed, pinching his father’s neck. «I love you dad. Will you take me to visit my mum in Edinburgh? I want to bring her flowers; I want her to see you.»

Mycroft let Miles go, then he nodded. «We’ll take this trip together, by car, and we’ll go visit Amanda. We’ll visit the entire english farmland, included the place where you were born.» Mycroft ruffled Miles’ black hair. «I love you to Miles. Just help me to become a better father, be patient. I have to learn a lot of things.»

«Sure, it won’t be difficult. You’re a special dad, I know it.»

They hugged each other strongly. They both knew that it was just the beginning and that there was a long way in front of them, but also a lot of enjoyable moments.  
Mycroft and the little Holmes were ready to face everything, together. 


End file.
